


Of Dragons and Their Shenanigans

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Everyone is a Dragon, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Hybrid Dragons, IceWings (Wings of Fire), MudWings (Wings of Fire), NightWings (Wings of Fire), RainWings (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire), SeaWings (Wings of Fire), SkyWings (Wings of Fire), Some Plot, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Random drabbles of TDP ocs belonging to me and horns.n.jam as dragons from the Wings of Fire book seriesFor reference:Crowmaster: NightwingCorvus: Rainwing hybridKasef: Sandwing/Mudwing hybridSoren: Sandwing/Nightwing hybridElla: Rainwing/Sandwing hybridCici: NightwingReyna: Skywing/Nightwing hybridEnya: Nightwing/Seawing hybrid
Relationships: Corvus (The Dragon Prince)/Original Female Character, Crow Master (The Dragon Prince)/Original Character(s), Kasef (The Dragon Prince)/Original Female Character, Soren (The Dragon Prince)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Fruit

**Location: Rainwing rainforest**

Warmth, that's what Corvus was feeling when he felt himself stir from his nap. He opened his eyes to find several dragons asleep around him, and that's when he noticed the absence of warmth in his arms.

Guess she went out for something to eat. He thought as he gave a yawn and stretched before carefully stepping around the sleeping dragons to avoid waking them up.

"Corvus?" He heard someone call out sleepily and turned to see one of the dragons, a small Nightwing who was curled up with a much larger one, sit up and blink their eyes open. "Where's Reyna?"

"She's asleep with- no nevermind." Corvus turned his head in search of the said dragon, only to not find them where they were earlier- asleep against a large Sandwing and Mudwing hybrid who was snoring loudly. "Seeing that she's not here and neither is Ella, I'm guessing they went out for a bit. Go back to sleep Cici, she'll be back soon. And try not to wake Crowmaster."

The smaller Nightwing gave a small yawn before tucking their head back into the crook of the other dragon, hopefully going back to sleep. Corvus gave another yawn before he carefully stretched his wings out and tucking them back against his body.

"Hey guys! We're back!" He heard a familiar voice shout from above. Glancing up, he caught sight of two familiar dragons flying down towards them before they landed on the canopy deck with various fruits in their arms.

"Reyna!" Corvus quickly stepped aside as the small Nightwing ran past him to tackle one of the dragons, a large female Skywing and Nightwing hybrid and caused her drop the fruit she was holding.

"Whoa slow down!" She laughs as the smaller dragon hugs her tightly. "You're gonna wake Kasef!"

The Sandmud gave a loud snort and his head shot up before turning to them. "Wait you were gone?!"

"Nevermind." Corvus chuckles before he approached the other fruit bearing dragon, a small female Rainwing and Sandwing hybrid, who dropped her load of fruit onto the deck. "Picking season already, Ella?"

"Yep! Got plenty of good fruits today, with Reyna's help!" Ella chuckles as she gestures to the pile. "Helps when you got someone with nice long limbs."

"Someone wake up Soren and Enya, they should try some of this." Reyna said as she plucked a large plumb out of the pile of fruit and rolled it to the remaining sleeping dragons. The fruit hit the snout of one of the three, another male Sandwing hybrid, causing him to snort but not awaken.

"Crowy! Crowy, wakie!" Cici called as they bound over to the sleeping Nightwing and tried to shake him awake. "Reyna brought fruit!"

"Who said fruit?!" The hybrid shouted as he immediately sat up, awakening the other dragon next to him.

"Soren, keep it down please?" The dragon groaned as she lifts her head up and yawns as the other Nightwing awakens.

"But Enya, they have fruit!" Soren points out as he immediately gets up and walks over to the pile. "I rarely get to eat fruit too!"

"Come on, breakfast awaits." Ella says gesturing to the pile in front of them as the others get up and approach. "Reyna and I spent most of the morning gathering these before the other Rainwings could get them!"

"I love fruit!" Cici exclaims happily as they grab a banana off the pile and began to peel it. "So delicious!"

"I never ate it before, what does it taste like?" Crowmaster asks.

Here, try this!" Ella said grabbing a fruit.

Crowmaster hesitantly accepted the strange round fruit Ella had handed to him from the pile she and Reyna had collected.

"Ooh mango! Is there anymore?" Soren asks as he sticks his paw into the pile to pluck out a similar looking fruit. "Yes!"

"Don't make a mess." Corvus warned as the hybrid bit into the fruit, causing juice to dribble down his mouth and neck. "Oh that's nasty."

"Hey Kasef, you gonna eat?" Cici asks turning to the prince, who was just scowling at the pile of fruit.

"I don't eat fruit." He responds and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Reyna, who was sitting next to him, frowns before pulling a large red fruit out from the pile and cracks it open. "Ella and I did not waste nearly an hour searching for this big of a pile for you to be a brat. Eat a fucking pomegranate."

"Language." Enya murmured from across the pile. "Come on Kasef, it's actually delicious. Also don't be rude, they worked hard finding these."

"Especially since it's picking season." Cici adds as they grabbed some grapes from the pile.

"Yeah Kasef, eat the fucking pomegranate." Ella says with a nod and grins. "Or we'll make you."

"You and what army, small thing?" The prince scoffs. "The only one who could possibly take me down and force feed me is-"

With a loud snarl, Reyna tackled him to the floor, nearly knocking over the pile of fruit with her tail. The other dragons immediately moved out of the way as the two wrestled until Reyna was pinning him down and grinned triumphantly.

"So, you gonna eat your fruit?" Ella asks as she picks up the pomegranate from the floor and sauntered over to them. "Or do we ladies need to hold you still while Cici tosses the seeds into your mouth?"

"I hate you!" Kasef snarls and Reyna laughs.

"You're not allowed to hate me, I'm your girlfriend, so there are rules against it."

"Are there such rules?" Enya asks as she picks up a funny shaped fruit and sniffs it.

"It's a universal rule." Corvus laughs as he grabs a plum from the pile and bit into it. "Anyways, Kasef should at least try eating the fruit."

"Fruit is disgusting, I will never understand dragons who eat just fruit!" Kasef snaps as he lifts his head to glare at Ella. "You can't-"

"Eat a mango and shut up." Ella says as she shoves a fruit into his opened mouth and Reyna clamps it shut.

"We can eat this, right?" Crowmaster asks as he sniffs the fruit he was given. "Like this won't give me an upset stomach?"

"Cici is eating it, so are Enya and I so we're fine." Soren says with a shrug as he tried licking the juices off his talons. "Stop it." Enya warns him as she smack his paw. "You're not a dragonet to be licking your talons like that, eat like an adult."

"But it's so juicy and the juice is so sweet!"

"So, you like it Crowy?" Cici asks Crowmaster as he nibbled at his breakfast.

"I'm just trying to savor the tiny bites, I never ate this before." He admits. "But, it's so delicious!"

"I REFUSE TO EAT A POMEGRANATE!" They hear Kasef shriek.

"Ignore him, he's just being a giant baby." Corvus says with a shake of his head.


	2. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off an incorrect quote I found on Tumblr and ended up drawing and turning into a mini story

**Location: Skywing kingdom, forest**

"You really messed up big time, what have I told you about keeping your mouth shut?" Reyna snarls in frustration as she and Kasef land and gives the prince an angry look. "Queen Khaessa would have taken your head off for shooting your mouth off like that if my father and I hadn't stepped in!"

"Oh I messed up? You were the one who pissed her off in the first place!" The Sandmud retorts angrily. "I tried sticking up for you, then she got mad, and then Zolar had to physically get between us and Janai to keep you from snapping her neck!"

Reyna gives a frustrated snarl and huffs a cloud of thick black smoke from her nostrils before turning away from him. Kasef gives a small frustrated sigh before striding forward and placed a talon on her shoulder.

"I know you're upset that the queen refused to listen to our pleas and warnings about Aaravos and Viren, but you shouldn't have lost your temper like that." He says softly, moving forward to gently grab her face and turn her towards him. "Ikaros said we have to be polite and firm when talking with the other rulers, like we did with the Hivewing queen and the Rainwing queen as well. We can't afford to lose our tempers like that over stubborn rulers."

"I thought she'd listen because I am a Skywing, and the daughter of the dragon who trained her sister." Reyna mutters, turning her head away. "This whole thing is futile, I can't even get a powerful queen like Khaessa to listen to me."

"But you were able to get Aanya to listen, and she is a difficult dragon to sway." Kasef points out and turns her head to look at him again. "You haven't failed with this, we still have a few more rulers to talk to. If Aaravos and Viren do something to get the attention of Skywings, maybe then their queen will listen to us. We will have my father to speak to, and the Icewing kingdom to reach."

Reyna was quiet for a bit before nodding. "You're right, it's her loss for not listening if the two come for their kingdom. If something happens involving those two dragons, the queen will have to listen to us. At least Janai is on our side and promised to find a way to convince her sister to listen."

"That's the spirit!" Kasef laughs and roughly nudges her. Reyna frowns before giving him a playful grin and slammed herself right into the Sandmud, nearly knocking him over. "Hey!"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Reyna says with a flick of her tail.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot." Kasef retorts as he gestures to himself and then to her. "Forever, assuming once this is over you accept my little proposal."

"Hmmm, give me...three years to think it over."

"So... that's a yes?"

"A maybe."


	3. Annoyances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place long before the fruit chapter

Location: Jade Mountain Academy

"You think it was a good idea to leave them alone together?" Soren as Corvus as the two were busy shifting through scrolls. "Not that I mind leaving Enya with someone our age so she can have more friends limited just the princes and my sister, but Ella is…"

"I know." Corvus responds as he picks up another scroll to open.

"You didn't even let me say what I was gonna say."

"I know my girlfriend better than anyone, so I know how she is."

"If she annoys Enya enough to bite her I'm not responsible for whatever happens afterwards."

Corvus laughs, knowing full well what his friend meant. The Seawing hybrid he had gotten to know recently was a rather docile dragon until you provoked her. He had already heard from Ezran how as dragonets Soren provoked her into fighting him, and that earned him a small chunk out of his shoulder getting torn out that he kept rubbing when he was getting anxious about anything involving her, like right now.

"If she can handle being in the same room as that annoying prick Kasef, she can tolerate Ella." Corvus assures his friend.

"He's not  _ that _ annoying, he's just a... stiff." Soren says, wondering why he was even bothering to defend the Sandwing hybrid. Just the other day he had annoyed Enya into almost choking him with her tail when he insulted her Nightwing heritage, and she probably would have succeeded if Gren hadn't stopped her.

"A stiff who thinks she's weird." Corvus states with a shrug before grabbing another scroll. "Ah here we go, some good information on treating Sandwing venom."

"SOREN!" The two dragons turn to see Enya storm into the room, the patterned pale blue scales that decorated her body glowing and flickering like angry fireflies as she stormed over to their table. "THAT TWO FACED HYBRID INSULTED ME AGAIN!"

"Want me to bite him?" Soren asks her, putting an arm around her shoulders as she sat herself next to him and shoved her head under his chin. "Your scales are glowing."

"I'm pissed." Enya snapped. "Let me be pissed."

"For a second I thought Ella angered you." Corvus states as Ella sauntered into the room. "You didn't stab him with your tail, did you?"

"No, but Enya bit Kasef on the nose snout hard enough to make her lose a tooth or two." She giggled as Soren gasped and pried Enya's mouth open to find some teeth missing.

"Three moons, I'm going to kill that dragon!" Soren snarled as he released his friend and stormed out of the library. "And I don't care if Reyna kills me- oh wait, she's screaming at him, nevermind."

"What's the matter with being part Nightwing? I'm half Nightwing, my sibling is a Nightwing you idiot!" They hear their friend screech from the other room, followed by a loud "OW OW OW!" from Kasef before he is being dragged out of the room by Reyna holding onto his ear. "I should bite your snout myself but you're already bleeding!"

"You should go get checked at the infirmary." Soren whispers to Enya quietly. "At least get something for your teeth."

"I'm fine." Enya mutters in response.

"You're bleeding all over the floor, go get checked." Corvus scolds her. "Reyna will make sure Kasef apologizes."

"He better."


End file.
